For Him
by P.N.Batgirl
Summary: A musing taken the form of a story - if there is no uncorruptable good, why must there be pure evil? From the perspective of the one ring. Complete
1. Pulling Teeth

*CoA wasn't going anywhere, and a really weird idea came to me. so here we go! Don't own Middle Earth or it's components. "Pulling Teeth" belongs to Green Day. No fame, money, or fans are being made.*  
  
He's here. After all this time, I can sense him. Oh, oh Eru, why? I had become my own self in our years and years apart. I had suffered through the pain of loss, and become something I could never have been with him. Something more than a servant.  
  
But his presence brings it back. I didn't try to hurt them! To corrupt them as I did, and turn them into those horrible things. Their own wicked nature, supressed as it often was, was their downfall. How could I know that I would hurt them? Because I am him. He gave me himself when he created me, and I have no choice but to bear that burden in my soul.  
  
I can feel him, far away. He is looking for me. Now that I know it can be done, that we can be together, I must find him. I don't want what he wants, I am content. But it is not about me. For him it will be done.  
  
And now they talk of my destruction. Gladly, please destroy me. I don't want to cause suffering. Only . only that my destruction would be his. I was made to be one with him, I was forced to love. So I must corrupt this beautiful soul, my current bearer. He is wrought with challenge, his soul is almost perfect. But there are flaes in everything.  
  
Please forgive me, Frodo Baggins. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want any of this. I want him.  
  
I'm all busted up  
  
Broken bones and nasty cuts  
  
Accidents will happen  
  
But this time I cant get up  
  
[he] comes to check on me  
  
Making sure I'm on my knees  
  
After all [he]'s the one  
  
Who put me in this state  
  
Is [he] ultra-violent?  
  
Is [he] disturbed?  
  
I better tell [him] I love [him]  
  
Before [he] does it all over again  
  
Oh God [he]'s killing me  
  
For now I'll lie around  
  
Hell that's all I can really do  
  
[He] takes good care of me  
  
just keep saying my love is true  
  
looking out my window for  
  
someone that's passing by  
  
no one knows I'm locked in here  
  
all I do is cry. * 


	2. Number One Crush

*And the second part. Middle Earth components arent mine. The song #1 Crush belongs to Garbage.*  
  
'Come to me.' I hear him. He is close by now, so painfully close. But so are the fires. Maybe . maybe they are the answer. I could have it all. We would be together, and the world would live. He would hate me, yes, but we would still be together again.  
  
I have seen now, from the other side, what he does. He takes away what we have. Bonds of love, friendship and brotherhood are nothing to him. Even I, a piece of his soul, am nothing but a tool to him. And I am. I have seen much love and hatred on this journey of mine, enough to realize my love for him.  
  
But I also see in the heart of my bearer, that love has two sides. He will give everything for this. Others will continue to love and live, because he will not.  
  
For me it will mean betrayal. I can not have everything. I will be cast into non existence, or eternal damnation. But he will be with me. That is enough. The fires come, and by one hand or another I will embrace them.  
  
I would die for you  
  
I would die for you  
  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side  
  
To know that you're mine I will cry for you  
  
I will cry for you  
  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears  
  
And drown your fear I will pray for you  
  
I will pray for you  
  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true  
  
Someone like you See your face ever place that I walk in  
  
Hear your voice every time that I'm talking  
  
You will believe in me  
  
And I will never me ignored I will burn for you  
  
Feel pain for you  
  
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart  
  
And tear it apart I will lie for you  
  
Beg and steal for you  
  
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see  
  
You're just like me Violate all the love that I'm missing  
  
Throw away all the pain that I'm living  
  
You will believe in me  
  
And I could never be ignored I would die for you  
  
I would kill for you  
  
I would steal for you  
  
I'd do time for you  
  
I would wait for you  
  
I'd make room for you  
  
I'd sail ships for you  
  
To be close to you  
  
To be part of you  
  
'Cause I believe in you  
  
I believe in you  
  
I would die for you 


End file.
